Magmatron
As befits a decorated Warrior-General, Magmatron (マグマトロン Magumatoron) is capable of both elegant, reasoned judgment and wild, vicious action. Once he has set his sights on a goal, his drive to achieve it is unwavering and he will accept nothing less than total victory. Despite these attributes, and prodigious physical power, Magmatron's greatest advantage often lies in his charismatic leadership. Revered and admired by his soldiers, Magmatron fits the title "Emperor of Destruction" better than most. On the surface, Magmatron seems to have much in common with Megatron. Both are schemers and planners, willing to subvert the established Predacon power structure to suit their plans and ultimate ambition for power, and possessing the strength to fight off any who challenge them. Their key difference lies in their relationships to that power structure. Megatron is at heart a rebel, working outside existing society. Magmatron, on the other hand, values his position of power and eminence in the current Predacon hierarchy, and though he schemes to someday stand at the top of that body, he is unwilling to risk his current high standings any more than he must to achieve those future goals. Also, while Megatron is more openly abusive and harsh with his troops, Magmatron operates with more military professionalism when interacting with his own soldiers. This aspect of Magmatron's personality may also be due to his more professional background, as opposed to Megatron's more rogue-ish ways. Magmatron possesses a mitotic spark which allows him to separate into three dinosaur forms called Landsaur,Seasaur, and Skysaur, or merge them into a single monstrosity called Magmasaur. Fiction ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon Aboard his ship, the Dinosaur, he tracked Big Convoy and his Maximal recruits to the planet Gaea where he learned of the Angolmoiscapsules that had been launched from the self-destructing Nemesis. Magmatron immediately set a course to track them down, desiring their incredible power. Competing with Big Convoy, Magmatron secured numerous capsules for the Predacons.After the defeat of Galvatron, Magmatron (who suffers from a similar chronic grin, even while talking) became the new Predacon Emperor of Destruction. A loyal and effective servant to the cause of Predacon equality on Cybertron, Magmatron was perfectly suited for the job. He had a long-standing rivalry with Big Convoy, albeit there was a mutual respect between the two enemies. However, he did not keep them long. The Blendtrons, a trio of super-powerful and freakish Transformers, stole the capsules from both factions. As it turned out, the Angolmois energy was actually the lifeforce of Unicron. Offering up Galvatron's corpse as a new body, the Blendtrons released the Angolmois energy and Unicron was reborn. Magmatron immediately challenged the Chaos Bringer but was quickly vanquished into a wormhole, leaving his crew of Predacons leaderless and rather ineffective. Magmatron escaped the wormhole toward the end of the Unicron battle, after Unicron had possessed Vector Sigma, and willingly fought side-by-side with Big Convoy and the Maximals to stop their mutual enemy. After a lengthy battle, Unicron was defeated and driven from Vector Sigma by Big Convoy's Matrix Buster. Putting aside their rivalry, Big Convoy and Magmatron formed an alliance. The Maximals and Predacons then worked side-by-side and hand-in-hand to rebuild their ravaged planet. ''Beast Wars'' manga continuity ''Beast Wars II'' manga Magmatron was a Giganotosaurus who led a gang of dinosaur rowdies on a primitive world in the 7th Cosmos. After exposure to the Angolmois capsule that crashed on the planet, the gang became more ferocious and killed Big's friends. The gang attacked Lio Convoy, who had just arrived on the planet by accident, but failed because of Big's interruption. The gang followed Lio Convoy and Big's trails to the site where the capsule fell. Big pushed the gang into the valley, where the Giganotosaurus and its minions were caught in the explosion of the Angolmois capsule and evolved into Transformers. The Giganotosaurus was fused with a Quetzalcoatlus and an Elasmosaurus, becoming Magmasaur. The Magmasaur transformed into Magmatron, commanding his just-evolved minions to attack Lio Convoy and Big. Lio Convoy managed to defeat the henchmen with ease, but Magmatron took him out with one blast. With the power he now possessed, Magmatron claimed they would travel to various planets to kill every living thing.The Beast Wars "Neo" Begin!!! ''Beast Wars Neo'' manga Later, Magmatron again met Big, now the Maximal Big Convoy. During a fierce battle, Magmatron indicated they had a history but Big Convoy couldn't remember and was surprised by Magmatron's words. When Magmatron thought he gained the upper hand, he was surprised by multiple blasts from his foe's Big Cannon. Mortal Combat! Twenty Thousand Meters in the Sky The badly wounded Magmatron now had to separate himself into the three dinosaurs and stay in healing chambers. He ordered his henchmen to go to the planet Jörmungandr to retrieve an Angolmois capsule. The group, however, failed and was sucked into space. The mysterious Black Ball, which had been retrieved by Big Convoy's crew, suddenly appeared in the Dinosaur, offering his troops, theBlendtrons, to Magmatron. A Battle Fought Alone Magmatron and Big Convoy were tricked to an amphitheatre where the last capsule was located by the Black Ball. Magmatron commanded the Blendtron to attack Big Convoy's crew. During the battle, Magmatron was attacked from behind by a Blendtron. It was revealed that both Magmatron and Big Convoy were the last Angolmois energy capsule, and thus the Black Ball, who was actually Unicron, desired to consume them to regain the energy. Magmatron saved his old rival, who was despairing upon regaining his memory,and convinced him to team up to fight Unicron and the Blendtrons. Magmatron was eventually chewed up and spat out by Unicron. A dying Magmatron, now reduced to only a head, left his Magma Blade to Big Convoy as a "parting gift" and asked Big Convoy to give him an honorable "warrior's death" with his own sword. Big Convoy conceded to the request. Double Cross Big Convoy later struck the blow that finished Unicron's physical body with Magmatron's sword, avenging his death. Return to Zero IDW Beast Wars comics Frustrated by the Council's decision to bide its time, Magmatron recruited a small band of disenchanted warriors and fostered a professional relationship with the Tripredacus agent Ravage to keep abreast of the situation on Earth. With this information, he formed an elegant and tightly-knit plan to travel backwards in time to prehistoric Earth and reprogram all of the remaining protoform Maximals into Predacons. Keeping his plans secret until the last moment, he revealed to his forces that the Council had ordered him to pick up the task where their previous agent failed: capture the rogue Megatron.During the early days of the Pax Cybertronia, Magmatron endangered the fragile peace, being an indomitable general who would not accept defeat. When he was finally brought to heel by the Tripredacus Council, he still chafed under the terms of the treaty and the council's apparent willingness to roll over for the Maximals. However, he accepted his change in status and maneuvered into a position on the Bi-Partate Committee for State Affairs alongside his old enemy, Big Convoy. Beast Wars Sourcebook 2 Chronically displacing his crew so that they could not be detected by the beast warriors who are already there, they set to work. He ordered Razorbeast to begin activating the stasis pods while Spittor, Manterror, Transquito, and Iguanus reported on their progress. They witnessed the birth of three Predacons, but Spittor was greeted by the Maximal, Polar Claw. More Maximals were spotted, revealing Razorbeast as a spy, but the red warthog escaped into the wilderness. The Gathering #1 Once his new army was assembled, Magmatron ordered them to hunt down the Maximals. Drill Bit and Spittor, however, accompanied Magmatron on his personal quest to find Razorbeast. He located the spy and quickly gained the upper hand with his three dinosaur modes, but Razorbeast pulled a fast one, and buried the Predacon leader beneath a mountainside. Magmatron soon recouped his losses by recovering the spark of the Tripredacus agent, Ravage. The Gathering #2 Iguanus, having located a blank protoform, assisted Magmatron with rebirthing Ravage in a new, Transmetal 2 body. After issuing seek-and-destroy orders to his new lieutenant, Magmatron set forth on his next mission. He located Megatron, and the two engaged in battle. Megatron insisted that Magmatron was foolish for coming after him alone, as Ravage did, but Magmatron was not alone—Iguanus and Drill Bit ambushed Megatron. With the transwarp shunt set up and ready to send Megatron into the hands of the Council, it was with reluctance that Magmatron again did battle. This time, an intruding Grimlock challenged the Predacon schemer.The Gathering #3 A tough fight, but Magmatron's triple beast modes eventually won out. Grimlock was enough of a distraction, however, to let Razorbeast and Optimus Minor enter his camp. Magmatron was thwarted by Razorbeast in hand-to-hand combat. As the Predacon lunged toward Minor, who was sitting upon the unconscious Megatron, the monkey activated a chronal displacement device. This sent Megatron back into his own chronal place, making Magmatron stumble onto the transwarp shunt. Razorbeast activated it, sending the warlord to parts unknown. The Gathering #4 Razorbeast's meddling in Magmatron's escape caused the Predacon commander to be consigned to a temporal limbo, able to traverse the whole of history but unable to affect any of the events he witnessed. Through this, he saw the eventual end of Cybertron as its inhabitants set upon each other with beastly fury while Shokaract summoned Unicron to devour the planet. Knowing that the roots of this catastrophic event were already beginning in his time, Magmatron turned to the enemy who had consigned him to this fate. Exerting what little influence he could, he stabilized Razorbeast's Transwarp carrier signal, allowing the time-lost Maximal's message to be received by Lio Convoy. The Ascending #1 Magmatron's meddling effect on the timestream was noticed by Unicron, who dispatched Rartorata to Earth to deal with the assembling combatants there. His ability to change the future was increased further, however, when during the confusion of the battle on Earth between the Maximal and Predacon forces, a playing 'possum Ravage made contact with the chronal displacement bands. Magmatron was able to use his limited influence to hold Ravage inside Chronospace, where he was able to make contact with the formerDecepticon. Magmatron briefed him on the apocalypse that could yet come, urging him to call a truce with the Maximals in an effort to stop the end of all things.The Ascending #2 After a combined group of Maximals and Predacons returned with Ravage to present-day Cybertron to battle Shokaract, Ravage again briefed with Magmatron, who instructed him to send a Maximal to attach a chronal-displacement device onto Shokaract's body. When this happened (at the cost of Prowl II), Shokaract was brought to Magmatron within Chronospace. Magmatron showed him Cybertron's future and the realization that he was a pawn of Unicron caused Shokaract to rip out his Anti-Matrix and explode, sending Magmatron back to his normal time on Cybertron (and cause a disruption in transwarp space where Autobot shuttle Omega Delta was travelling). Magmatron stated there would be no more war, for the day at least, and reported that Razorbeast died heroically. Things might have gone that way, if Megatron hadn't escaped and showed up. Way to go, Magmatron. The Ascending #4 Beast Machines toy bio Magmatron is a member of the Dinobot faction, revered and reviled in equal measure. He'd been on an intergalactic quest for energy capsules, but when he returned to Cybertron he found it being overrun by Vehicon drones! While he has the nickname "Emperor of Destruction", he serves under T-Wrecks. ''Universe: The Wreckers'' comics Magmatron had become the leader of the new Dinobots, and led them on a mission, given to them by the Oracle, to the planet Arkus. The mission was a trap, however, and Magmatron and his Dinobots were attacked by energy vampires and their master known as the Dweller. Betrayal Magmatron fought off the Dweller long enough for the Dinobots to escape. When they returned to rescue him, they found nothing but his sword. The Wreckers: Finale Part 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Organization